minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mice
Mice are passive mobs that scurry quickly throughout structures, steal food, and are meant to annoy players. Mice are the only mobs that can steal from containers.They naturally spawn in the overworld and sometimes spawn near exit portals in the End. Appearance They look much like bats, but grey and without wings. Spawning They spawn on any block except bedrock, obsidian, pumpkins, jack-o-lanterns, portal blocks, pistons, or dragon eggs at a light level of three or higher if the player has eaten food on it. If the player uses a broom to sweep crumbs off the block, mice will not spawn there. Mice will spawn on gravel regardless of crumbs and light level. Mice will spawn on any block in the End, but there is only a 0.0025% chance that they will spawn. Spawning can be prohibited using the command: /gamerule doMiceSpawning false. Mice do not spawn in ocean biomes, but do spawn in mushroom biomes. Behavior They will ignore the player much like other passive mobs and when the player attacks it, it will run away. Mice can go through walls unless they are made of bedrock, obsidian, mossy cobblestone, enchantment tables, or endstone. Mice are also attracted to chests, droppers, hoppers, dispensers, trapped chests, and furnaces. They will run towards them if there is any food in the chests. If so, the mouse will stop in front of the container and the food items will start to disappear from the container, one item every five ticks. The maximum items a mouse can take is thirty-two. Mice attempting to steal from an active furnace will set themselves on fire. If approached by the player while stealing, mice will run away as if it has been harmed. Tamed cats naturally hunt mice and will get off of chests, furnaces and beds to attack mice. Drops Mice have a twenty percent chance off dropping a fourth of a stack of any type of food when killed. It has a seventy percent chance of dropping one to two seeds when killed, ten percent chance to drop one pumpking seed when killed, and three tenths of a chance of dropping melon seeds when killed. They can drop 0-5 experience orbs. Bugs *Despite mice being its own type of mob in coding, a bug causes them to not despawn. *When spawning on a hopper with the nozzle facing to the south or east, mice can spawn in tremendous ammounts. Trivia *Mice are regarded as their own type of mob in the coding. *Because of this, they can spawn in mushroom biomes. *It was originally planned that mice could give you the hunger effect when they are in abundance. It is unknown if this will be added or not. *On the same note, in a Mojam game, someone on Reddit found a picture of an inventory with an effect bubble that read 'Plague' 4:52. Several mice are seen in the picture. *Mice seem to be attracted to lava and nether portals. *Mice do not spawn in ocean biomes. *Mice do not seem to steal potatoes and raw pork, but do steal cocoa beans, rotten flesh and spider eyes. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs